Need
by Desirous
Summary: KyoYuki. Kyo wants Yuki, but it turns out the feeling is mutual. Sexual content, you have been warned. PWP, yaoi, slash, lemon.


**Warning:** This story is rated beyond M, and contains homosexual sexual content. Please refrain from reading at your own discretion. You have been warned.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the idea of Fruits Basket or its characters. They belong to Natsuki Takaya.

* * *

**Need**

Kyo groaned to himself. Yuki. That was all he could think about. That cascade of shiny silver hair, brushing against his tingling arm; those orbs of violet brilliance, breaking into his very soul; that slender, smooth body trembling, moving in time beneath his. Kyo could just smell his distinctive, addictive scent, hear his laboured, heavy breathing voice hissing against his ear in pleasure, taste that delectable creature in his expectant mouth.

Kyo punched his desk in aggravation, feeling his need and frustration build in the pit of his stomach. Images of Yuki's body pressed against him burned his retinas as he fought both his desire and hatred. Growling low in his throat, Kyo stood up with an expression of turmoil. Pacing the room, his attempts to block out those imaginative sounds echoing in his ears were in vain, those pictures that appeared when he closed his eyes shut and prayed for nothingness flashing in his mind despite his defences. Subconsciously, Kyo ran a moist tongue over his parted lips.

After several silent minutes, Kyo gave a final groan before falling on his knees, giving up to his need for release. "I can't take this anymore." He mumbled roughly to himself. Urgently, he began to unzip his trousers, his nervous thoughts causing his fingers to falter against the cold metal buckle. Finally his hardening member sprung free of its cage. A bead of sweat rolled down Kyo's forehead as he began to pump himself steadily with his hands, eyes closed and recollecting thoughts of his rival.

Yuki's gentle hands running through his hair, skimming up and down his sensitive skin; his arms wrapped lovingly and protectively around his lithe limbs; his soft cries, all for him, all because of him, fading into the air, echoing in his drumming ears; his lips brushed, crushed, against his, searching, exploring, needing…

"Oh, Yuki…" A quiet moan finally escaped Kyo's slightly parted lips, his closed eyelids twitching at the desire and pleasure of his fantasies.

Suddenly the bedroom door began to creak open, alerting Kyo to someone's incoming presence. In a panicked frenzy he jumped up, hands neglecting himself for how as he struggled to fix his trousers._ "Fuck, I didn't lock the door!"_ He finally spun around with an obviously alarmed expression when the door opened, only for his eyes to fall on the one object plaguing his mind.

"You!" Kyo snarled angrily with force, surprised expression wiped away quickly as Yuki entered without invitation, a blank canvas for a face. Kyo was only too aware of his unsatisfied need twitching against his boxers, especially in the rat's presence, and struggled not to groan and buckle to the floor as he watched the perfection that was Yuki lock the door in silence. Kyo barely processed in his shock and nervousness what his arch nemesis was doing. "Who do you think you are, you damn rat, barging in like that without knocking?!" Kyo yelled automatically, grasping at all his awakening defences against his rival. "Get out! Get the hell out of my room!"

Kyo breathed heavily as he stared at his cousin, who was now advancing upon him in an almost menacing manner. Kyo subconsciously took a few steps back until he hit the wall, trapped under the 'Prince's' sweeping gaze. "_Shit, what the hell?!"_ "Y-Yuki?" Kyo's voice was uncertain now, scared almost. Ignoring his cousin, Yuki finally closed the last few metres gap between them, bringing him nose to nose with a confused and fearful Kyo, who could only stare stupidly back into those pools of purple. "Yuki?" He tried again with a faltering, unsure voice.

Yuki's lips curled gradually into a slight smirk. Half his pale face was shrouded in the darkness of the room as he began to lean forward and whisper teasingly into Kyo's ear, sending shivers down the cat's spine, "… I felt someone needed me… calling me… So I'm here to… _offer my services_." Kyo registered the words, but couldn't respond to it, as Yuki was already moving. The rat's hand reached out to touch the still existent bulge resting in Kyo's pants uncomfortably, beginning to rub the painful erection. The contact brought an uncontrollable gasp out of Kyo's mouth as he arched his head back, eyes fluttering in need. He whimpered with desire as Yuki caressed his member through the material, that same smirk across his lips. Slowly, he began to undo the zip once more, pulling down at the boxers seconds later. "Kyo…" The whispered words left Yuki's mouth as he leaned against the cat's body with desire, fumbling with the clothes.

Speechless but breathing hard, Kyo couldn't control himself as his groin leaned into Yuki's feather-like touch, his eyes closed to savour the experience. Meanwhile, Yuki's gaze roamed the cat's face in interest, stare lingering briefly on his wet lips as his hands finally succeeded in freeing Kyo's member, letting it spring loose once again. Fingers skimmed across the sensitive member, causing Kyo to let out a loud and surprised moan. "Yuki!" Leaning forward with a smile at the sound, Yuki let his lips brush gently against Kyo's before falling to his knees before his rival.

Before Kyo could register what was happening, Yuki had taken all of him into his warm mouth, causing Kyo to gasp loudly in surprise and pleasure. Eyes flying open from the sensations, he watched as Yuki began to move his tongue up and down his long shaft in time with the bobbing of his silver head. The surrounding heat was overwhelming, the pleasure causing Kyo to cry out. "Ah!" Yuki's strands of grey brushed teasingly against Kyo's bare legs as he pleasured him, and Kyo threw his head back and moaned with ecstasy. He bucked his hips for more contact into Yuki's mouth, but was stopped by the rat's firm hands pressing his back against the wall. If Kyo hadn't been in such a weak, delirious state, he could've sworn Yuki was smirking.

Resorting to running his hands feverishly through Yuki's silken locks, Kyo continued to moan in pleasure from Yuki's continued actions, unaware of the words spilling out of his panting mouth. "Oh Yuki… more… oh… yes… Yuki!" In accordance to Kyo's demands, Yuki speeded up his ministrations, causing Kyo to almost buckle from the pleasure if it hadn't been for Yuki's supporting arms. "Yuki… oh… god… yes! I… oh… ah! Yuki, so… so… more… Yuki! Oh…. Yuki! Yuki!" Finally, Kyo came with a hoarse shout, his juices shooting into Yuki's expectant mouth.

Yuki slowly withdrew his mouth as Kyo rode the remains of his orgasm, swallowing and standing up again. "You should be quieter… If Honda-san heard you, we'd be found." Yuki stated softly with a chuckle, that same smirk adorning his feminine face. He began to help a panting Kyo do his trouser pants, hands gentle and tender. Meanwhile, Kyo's eyes fluttered open hesitantly to gaze into familiar burning violet, unable to reply due to his heavy breathing. The two boys stared at one another for a moment, before they crashed into each other, lips clashing mercilessly and tongues fighting for dominance in the midst of passion.

As the two finally separated from the arduous kiss, leaving them both short for breath, Yuki turned and began to walk towards the door. "I hope I satisfied you enough, Kyo." His voice was soft, barely a murmur as he grasped the handle, but was stopped as Kyo's strong grip closed around his slender arm, causing him to turn back with confused eyes.

"Wait." Kyo demanded in a whisper.

Obliging, Yuki moved no further, and taking the opportunity, Kyo gently pushed his lover into the door without any protest from the rat, gazing down into those violet eyes passionately as his hand fingered his smooth cheek with fondness. "Don't leave me." Kyo whispered quietly. "… I haven't returned the favour yet." The words tickled the insides of Yuki's ear, hair blown away by Kyo's warm breath. Pressing closer to Yuki's still body, Kyo smiled as he felt his arch nemesis' desire still waiting with expectance; he had noticed it long before. Without another word, Kyo knelt down to slowly undo Yuki's trousers, pushing them down to his slender knees as his belt was removed using his teeth.

Meanwhile, Yuki watched his lover beneath him with glazed eyes of lust, one hand gripping the door knob for support. Kyo finally freed Yuki's anticipating member, and with a smile, nuzzled it with his nose tenderly, kissing Yuki's milky thighs and causing the rat to pant heavily in need. Kyo's lips skimmed across the surface of Yuki's throbbing erection, causing the silver-haired boy's breathing to hitch another notch as he gave a moan at the sensations.

"Now, Kyo. Please." After several minutes of Kyo's teasing, Yuki's voice was hardly audible, strained in the air and pleading in need. He jerked his hips suggestively into Kyo's face to urge him to hurry up, causing the cat to grin despite himself. He savoured the music in his ears, the voice and noises he had been dreaming about for so long, before cooperatively taking the tip of Yuki's member into his mouth, causing the rat to give a low moan of pleasure. "Oh… yes, Kyo…"

Kyo then took all of Yuki's large member into his mouth, his hands moving upwards to caress his balls. Now moving his head up and down Yuki's erection, tongue flirting against the sensitive skin and eliciting several strained moans, Kyo was intent on making his lover cry his name. "Ah… oh god…" Yuki's noises were beauty upon his ears. Kyo did not wait long until Yuki gave up entirely and let his mouth spill out desirous words for him to continue his onslaught. "Oh Kyo, oh! Oooooh… ah… ah…" The soft sounds spurred Kyo to move faster, bobbing his head in a quicker rhythm. In response, Yuki began to carefully thrust his hips in time with Kyo's sucking, cautious in case he hurt his lover.

Feeling his own member harden once again because of the sight before him, because of Yuki's moans crashing upon his ears, Kyo removed his playful hands from Yuki's balls and let them wander to his trousers. He quickly unzipped them, pulling them down roughly and releasing his rock hard erection. Kyo continued bobbing his head as he took his expectant member into his hand and begin to pump steadily, wanting release.

"Kyo! Oh, Kyo! More, Kyo!" Yuki's cries became more laboured, before releasing into Kyo's mouth. "Kyo!" Yuki's strained scream exploded from his mouth whilst Kyo obediently lapped up his lover's essence. Exhausted and riding the pleasure, Yuki fell to the floor beside Kyo, who continued pleasuring himself, pulling his head back and willing for release with soft moans.

Kyo's hands were swatted away however when Yuki crawled forward and took over the job, his hands enclosing around the rock hard erection. The rat began to pump fast, causing Kyo to moan in pleasure, whispering in need and desire. "Gods, Yuki… Yes, faster! Faster, Yuki!" Finally, thrusting himself into Yuki's hands, Kyo came, his juices flowing into his lover and collapsing against him, riding the effects of his orgasm.

As Kyo recovered, Yuki licked his hands clean slowly, enjoying the taste on his tongue. Their eyes finally locked, and Kyo falling onto Yuki's lithe body, the two began to kiss passionately again, groans stifled by the clash of tongues.

"Yuki…"  
"Kyo…"

Erections rubbed against each other, causing them almost to come again. Both members were rock hard again, feeling the other rubbing against it. "More!" Yuki gasped loudly, thrusting his hips hard to meet Kyo's powerful grind. Abiding, the cat continued to push his member hard against Yuki's, holding onto his lover's butt to increase the friction and contact.

"God, Yuki…" Kyo's voice was laboured, harsh, as they grinded rhythmically against one another. Their lips locked feverishly, tongues fighting for dominance. They moaned together as their erections ground hard, the contact eliciting delighted sounds and wonderful sensations.

"Kyo, oh, more!" Yuki cried out with closed eyes as Kyo grunted in exertion above him. Finally, the two came together in a loud cry of unison, their juices covering their body and soaking their stomachs. Falling limp against his lover, Kyo fought to catch his breath as Yuki did the same. At last, Kyo peeled himself reluctantly from Yuki's panting body, and standing up, stared down at his lover. They gazed at one another for several silent seconds, before Kyo leaned down and grabbed Yuki's hand, pulling him up with him. Gently brushing their lips together in a tender, loving kiss, they finally separated, and began cleaning up and pulling some clothes on.

"I'll see you later." Yuki broke the atmospheric silence once they were changed, eyes filled with emotion as he fixed the last button on his shirt.

"Yuki." Kyo finally managed to utter quietly, a slight blush mingling on his cheeks despite what had just occurred. Yuki paused and turned around. "Um… thanks…"

Yuki smiled. "Any time, Kyo."

And then he was gone.

_

* * *

Desirous_


End file.
